paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love that Lets Go (Fletcher and Soda Version)
Future Generation - Song article by MidnightCollies *Fletcher *Soda The sun shone high in the sky, radiating the town of Adventure Bay with its warm light. Most were out enjoying the warm, summers day. For Fletcher though, this is a day he'd remember as one of the hardest in his life. He walked down the streets, alongside him was his little girl Soda. All buttoned up in her military uniform, her rut sack strapped on her her back. Fletcher could barely make eye contact with his baby girl, if he did he'd break down in tears, he tried his best to be strong for her sake, but it was crushing him inside. "Daddy... I know you're upset.. Please talk to me papa." Soda spoke quietly, her voice just loud enough for her father to hear. Fletcher closed his eyes tight, forcing back the tears. The rest of the walk was silent, until finally they arrived at the bus stop. The two sat quietly on the grass beside the pavement. Soda couldn't handle it anymore, getting up and walking into the park a little. "Soda... Wait honey I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I'm not talking to you this is just hard.. Letting you go..." Fletcher explained, his voice hitched from holding in tears. Soda turned back to her father, smiling as they began to walk into the park a little. She nuzzled her father thinking of all the memories she had with him as a pup. One particular image came to mind, the framed photo of her and her father at the beach. "There's a gold frame, That sits by the window and my heart breaks, A little more each time I try....To picture the memory inside.." Fletcher smiled at his beautiful young daughter, her voice was music to his ears. She held her head low, now holding back tears herself. Fletcher placed a paw on her shoulder. Soda looked up to him and he smiled back down at her lovingly before joining in the song himself. "There's an old book, it's too hard to read it but if you look, You'd see how you look through my eyes...But now one more chapter's gone by..." He sang sadly, recalling all the memories with his daughter as she had just done. Soda smiled a little, continuing her song as she noticed a small tear in her fathers eye, "And I know.. It's time to move on, Even though I'm not ready, I've got to be strong and trust where I'm heading... And even though it's not easy-" "It's not easy...." Fletcher interrupted, almost choking on tears already. Soda giggled a little, finishing her line. "Right now the right kind of love, Is the love that lets go~" She gave a quick nuzzle to her father as they turned back in the direction of the gates heading out onto the street. Fletcher wiped his tears away, chuckling a little as he stopped Soda, spinning her around and waltzing with her, piping up again. "There's an old dance~ That we've done forever~" "You give me your hand But I'll let you decide when to reach~ You always let me be me~" Soda giggled, joining in again, "But now's my time to take chances, And find my own wings, And whatever happens... I know you'll be there waiting for me~" Fletcher smiled at his daughter as they continued waltzing, tears slowly falling down his face as he spun her around and she giggled like she did when she was a little girl. "It's time to move on, Even though I'm not ready.... I've got to be strong, And trust where I'm heading... And even though it's not easy-" "It's not easy~" Soda added as Fletcher had previously done to her. "I know the right kind of love..." He fumbled a little with words as he cried. Soda held his cheek in her paw, looking into his eyes as they both sang, "Doesn't wanna miss the future, It's stayin' in the past, It will always hold on, But never hold you back! And even though it's not easy......." "It's not easy~" Soda giggled yet again. "Right now the right kind of love...Is the love that lets gooooooo, goooo~" The two stopped singing as they arrived back at the bus stop, the bus pulling up. Soda looked to her father who was now completely lost in his own tears. Finally, it was too much for the her. She broke down in tears as she nuzzled her father one last time, backing onto the bus. Fletcher sang one last line quietly to himself as the doors of the bus closed. "It's time to move on...." He said, waving goodbye to his daughter. Soda sighed, taking a seat in the bus and looking out the glass window as she slowly began moving away, leaving a heartbroken Fletcher sobbing at the bus stop. She sniffled, mumbling one last thing as if her father could hear her. "With the love that lets... go....." Category:Songs Category:Song Aricle Category:Song Category:Song Articles Category:Song articles Category:Songs sung by Fletcher Category:Fanon Category:Fanon songs Category:Short Songs Category:Short Pages Category:Fanon Pages Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Second generation Category:Sad Songs Category:Sad Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:MidnightCollies' Song